I-Doser
Have you ever heard of an I-Doser? I-Doser is something you can find on the internet that is used to achieve the simulated feeling of a 'drug' through the usage of binaural beats. There are well over one hundred 'doses' or 'dosers', and some can be incredibly hard to find. What if I told you I found the most rare I-Doser that's ever existed? I came across this one day in the I-Doser store. I was rather bored, so I was just searching the word 'rare' and 'exclusive'. I eventually came up with the great idea of searching 'Satan'. At first, one result flashed in for a split second, but then disappeared once again. Confused, I tried again. Same results. I start up my camera, hoping to catch the unnatural result on film. Needless to say, I did. After searching it a couple more times, just to be sure, I stopped the recording and looked over the footage, at the original speeds. The result flashed in and out like it did without recording. I began to slow the footage down until a near standstill, where I could barely make out the text. The text read out the following; "Satan's Song." I was scared. I stared at my computer screen, shocked. Why was this popping up and leaving the screen so quickly? Were they trying to hide it, but unsuccessfully? I went to Google, and punched in "Satan's Song." I came up with some boards about supernatural internet phenomenon. Apparently "Satan's Song" was a banned and rare I-Doser. Only a few people have listened to it without being afflicted with dementia, paranoia, and ultimately death within a 7-day timespan, but those people have even gone missing after listening to the dose. After a couple days passed, and I did some research, I came home from work, only to find one file on my desktop. Everything else was gone. The folder read out “Satanssong.exe.” I opened the file, and of course, “Satanssong.exe” sat there, waiting to be activated. I put my hands over my eyes. I put my PC speakers up to maximum volume and started the dose. At first it was just a quiet humming noise. Then, the volume exploded with shrieks and screams of what sounded like people dying. In the background I heard a mix of previous doses such as Hand of God, Gates of Hades, and so on and so forth. I opened my eyes under the sock. What I opened my eyes to was a horror. It looked like I had taken a train to hell; corpses lay everywhere, blood leaking to my feet. The blood. I felt it on my feet. It was warm, a sickening crimson. I bent forward and vomited. My bile mixed with the blood, turning it a greenish red. I felt something soft fall off my eyes, the sock, I deducted. The visions could’ve stopped upon the blindfold moving off my face and my eyes opening, but they kept going. I felt pain explode along my body. Blood dripped down from my genitals, stomach, chest, arms and legs. I looked at my body to find massive spikes skewering each spot that blood gushed from. I felt tears roll down my face, this couldn’t be real, it’s impossible. I looked to the area around me explode to lava and blood, when a path began to form in front of me. I didn’t want to follow the path, but it felt like the thing to do, so I went on… The path was terrible. The screams of the departed echoed around me, blood still pulsating from my wounds. I could’ve died by now, but I wasn't dead. I wished I were dead, death was better than this, most definitely. Eventually, I came to the end of the path. A spiked gate awaited me. I pushed it open, and fell forward. That’s when I went back to reality. For reasons such as this, I-Doser removed the Satan dose from their vault and designed a much lighter version called Gates of Hades. As the name implies, Gates of Hades is designed to give you the experience of looking into hell without entering it as Satan did. This replacement dose is still only recommended for more mature users that are aware of the type of experience they are attempting. Feedback from users of Gates of Hades is equally as unpleasant with reports of nightmares and closed-eye hallucinations. I strongly suggest not searching for this. Even now I’m plagued with visions of hell, and just to keep myself in check with reality, I have to grip the edge of a seat as hard as I can. I can only pray that the illusions don’t stay for good. Category:Computers and Internet Category:Mental Illness Category:Music